Electromagnetic waves emitted from a semiconductor package can cause interference in adjacent semiconductor devices, which may generate noise and/or cause malfunction. In order to reduce or prevent the emission of electromagnetic waves, an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield may be installed.
However, some conventional EMI shielding may not completely shield the semiconductor package, and thus malfunction of adjacent semiconductor devices due to the emission of electromagnetic waves may not be sufficiently reduced.